Unleashed
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A young man from California, seeks revenge against an organization, ran by black coats in hopes to save his sisters, before they become heartlesses.
1. Alex Wayne

Author's Note: This story is re-write of Animator History with two same main characters and same supporting characters, but minus Timeless and more Kingdom Hearts. As well some scenes you already seen, but we'll be removing some scenes. Either way, I hope you enjoy this one.

My Name is Alex Wayne. It's hard to say that I have a easy life. Or have a meaningful life that I would want. Growing in the middle class, as I continued to work my way in college to pursue my dreams to be a historian. Currently, I'm held in my dead in job working at retail to make my living, as customers continued to rant and demand to get their ways that include money, changes in store's policy, even trying to exchange to get what they want. Every day after working in the morning, I would end up heading to my state's university from there, trying to make a better living after earning my degree. Ever since I was a young boy, I longed for adventure from my pastimes watching movies that I continued to collect and watch sometimes even watch TV shows. If I was on any of my days off from work and not schedule for a class on that day, I would game out like _Call of Duty_. I would most times play online team death-match, or even come across with one of my studying and co-worker of mine, named Jon.

Jon is mainly my friend, or real friend... period. Although we have differences on what we talk, but we would see each other at work, studied together at the university or mostly online on _Call of Duty_. One night, before I would attending my family reunion at a beach house in Monterey Bay for the weekend. I was speaking to him face-time as I was playing _Kingdom Hearts_.

"For some time off from school and work, it'll be nice for you to relax." Jon spoke.

"I suppose." I said little nervously.

"Come on, man. You should be thrilled to see your family again." Jon tries to cheer me up.

"I know, but a lot of things going on the world and it seems I lost bits of humanity itself."

"Stay away from the news, man! Just for the time you have off and don't worry about it." he advised me. "Alright, I'll be in bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jon." I said.

I turned off my TV and the PS4, and headed to bed. As I was heading to bed, I continued to hear the chats of my neighbors doing their usual stuff that I rather not say. When I got on my bed, I continued to hear their loud chats, as their radio played with the garage side door opened across from my house. The smell of flavored weed entered my room, despite of having the window open to have the cool, fresh breeze entered my room with my fan running. However, the cannabis smell mixed the air into flavored smoke. Not even a single star was out, despite of having clear skies. I closed my eyes, as I put on some ambient beach waves or cold snow winds to put me to sleep. However, it'll be better that I'll be seeing my family for the weekend.

In the next morning, I drove up all the way up to my parents' house. From there, we drove all the way up to Monterey Bay and arrived at the beach. We were staying at a beach house that my grandparents rented once a year. I was away from the city and work life that I could set them to aside to enjoy a pleasant weekend. When we arrived and got everything together, I took a walk at the beach to watch the ocean waves crash on shore. I was able to go barefoot and let the cold water wash my feet from the sand. The clean air wind blew the cool onto my face. I was able to breathe and not have to stress out this weekend, as well seeing family that I haven't seen for awhile.

The night was entertaining, as my family sat together for dinner. We shared laughs and joy about what we have been doing. After when everyone went to bed, I was still up that I went outside to see the stars were shining bright. Over at the ocean, the stars were brighter, however one of them was shining brighter than all the rest. I never really had a full purpose in life, but to work and live my life to the fullest. All I ever wanted for the most is a little adventure. An adventure that I could meet fresh faces that I never thought of meeting before. I than saw the same bright shooting star soaring across the sky. I simply closed my eyes to make a wish that I would go on an adventure and longing to meet real friends that understand me. I than went back to my room and slept through the night in hopes to have my dream come true.

* * *

I woke up in the next morning, to realize that I didn't have the dream that I wished to have. Perhaps it'll be someday that I'll receive my wish... or not. After having breakfast with my family, I headed out to the beach to feel the same peace again. When I got there, the waves became rough that the clouds became very pale grey, as a storm is near. I guess I have to end my beach day early and simply just go back inside. The screams came out of no where as it came not far from where I was. I saw people on the beach fleeing to see strange creatures in white. They looked very familiar that I seen them before in a video game. Those creatures were starting to attack people and in a flash they disappear, as their hearts float towards the sky. I than started to think that they could happen to my family, I hurried back to our beach house. When I got close to the beach house our family is staying, the house exploded that knocked me to the ground and knocked me unconscious.

My vision was a bit blurry until I started to see my family being murdered in front of my eyes. One by one their bodies disappear and their hearts went up to the sky. However, the only one who was spared was my younger sisters. The perpetrators were all in black hooded coats. Nine of them, one at a time reveal their faces, as I recognized their faces, but couldn't remember their names.

"They would be valuable for our research." one of them spoke.

"Ohh... they're soooo cute!" the female teases my sisters.

"Their hearts are too strong, perhaps they'll become perfect heartless." another spoke.

In rage, I got up and rushed towards them, but I was than restrained by unknown force. The nine looked back at me and smirked.

"Well... looks like your brother is still alive." the one with a blue hair spoke.

"You touch my sisters again, you're dead!" I cursed.

"A strong willed young man you are." the blue hair spoke. "Too bad the rest of your family isn't quite the same."

I struggled to free myself from an unknown power.

"Larxene, Demyx, and Vexen. Take the sisters away, so he won't find them." the blue haired ordered, as a portal was summoned. The three black coated perpetrators took my sisters away, as my sisters screamed and called out for me. I couldn't do anything, but screamed for them until they disappeared.

A portal came behind me, as elderly man stepped out of the portal, as the rest of the black coated perpetrators bowed in allegiance. "Master Xehanort, it's done. The sisters are being sent away."

"Very good, Saïx." Xehanort spoke as he came towards them and he looked back at me. "Do forgive me of the intrusion of your family reunion. You know who we are don't you?"

I looked at their faces and enrage, I continued to struggle to free myself. "Yes. You murdered my family and kidnapped my sisters!"

"Well not to say murder, but collecting their hearts. Your sisters are strong that they'll be a good heartless." he smirked, as anger continued to boil over me. "As for you... you'll be perfect to be apart of our Organization."

"Never!" I refused.

He than evilly smiled. "Saïx, Xigbar, Luxord, and Marluxia... take this human away. So he won't find his family. I mean 'what is left' of his family." Xehanort, Xemnas, and Ansem disappeared into the shadowy portal leaving me with the four. The one with a pink hair, probably Marluxia walked towards me and his eyes started glow pink. My mind started to feel dizzy and my vision started to go pink. My eyes than closed, as if I was being put to sleep and perhaps seeing what is left of my family and my younger sisters being kidnapped...


	2. Prison Escape

I than woke up to see myself in a cell or perhaps a dungeon. I was being guarded by one of the black hooded members by the name of Luxord. He was always smirking at me, as he was shuffling his cards. I peeked my head out of the cell to see my sisters weren't there.

"You'll be joining them soon. It'll all be in good time." he smirked.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"You may have something that we don't have." he smiled.

"Like what?"

"You see, we traveled to different worlds and always encountered a kid, who possess the keyblade and travels along with his friends. Every memory that he travels stayed in his heart. You longed to adventure to the other worlds... don't you?"

I couldn't believe that they knew about my wish. "How do you know what I wished for?"

"From people's hearts and desires. You had a lonely life, but fair. But every card is being dealt with from each choice we made in our lives." he spoke.

I than heard footsteps coming towards me to see it was Vexen, Marluxia, and Xemnas. "It is time." Xemnas stated.

"For what?" I questioned.

Marluxia unlocked the cage and hauntingly walked towards me, as his glow pink. "For your transformation." My eyes began to go pink once more, as I became dizzy again until I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to see myself strapped into a table with something connecting to my head. However, I wasn't the only one in the room. Two men were strapped into their own tables, but they have more devices hooked onto them, as I only have one in my head. One of the seemed to be a middle aged cowboy that he closely resembles from _Red Dead Redemption_ and another he was in a yellow outfit that he resembles as a ninja from _Mortal Kombat_. When I looked upside down, I see a rabbit in cage that he couldn't escape. He was timid unlike the two other men in the room with me. They struggled to free themselves, but it was no use.

"I hope you four are doing very well and you're comfortable." I than heard Vexen's voice.

"What the hell is this?! Dutch better not have anything to deal with this!" the cowboy exclaimed.

"If Quan Chi is responsible for this betrayal, I'll have his head when I face him in combat!" the ninja exclaimed.

"My warren would send the _Owsla_! I promise you that!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"I admire the hopes of your desires and hopes that you'll be free. Anything you like to say, Alex?" Vexen's voice came back.

"What are you planning to do?!" I questioned.

The three than stared at me.

"Is that the bust thing you come up with?!" the cowboy questioned me in a condescending attitude.

"You three will be entering the young man's mind and sharing the strengths with that man to use to fight Sora and his friends." Vexen's voice came back.

"Now look here, mister! I'm done with doing crime, I'm only now a rancher!" the cowboy shouted.

"I fight only whom I seek, not by force!" the ninja shouted also.

"And I'll not be used as a pawn to any _elil_!" the rabbit as well shouted.

"You cannot make me do this!" I yelled.

"You have no choice." Vexen spoke until there was silence, as the machines were warming up.

The three others in the room, turn their heads, as they wondered where it was coming. My device soon lit up and the three started to scream, as I seen something drawn from themselves through the tubes into my head and creating a surge. My head started burst in a flash like great big headache, as I'm feeling shocks and couldn't be able to control my body. After the surge went from a procedure to out of control everything black out, even I slipped out into unconscious again.

* * *

I woke up back in my dungeon to see it empty and I didn't see Luxord guarding. The dungeon was damp and cold that I was alone and my heart began to grieve as I remember that I lost my family. I started to tear and began to cry that I would never see my family. I simply went over to the corner and wrapped my arms around my bending knees and started to sob.

"Are you crying, boy?!" a voice that was the same cowboy's voice.

I didn't bother to answer, as I continued to sob. "Quit that crying boy! You're whimpering like a big baby and you're a man, now!"

"Whose crying?" I tried to clean my face, as I looked over at the cell on my right to see the same cowboy. "I have something in my eye."

"You wouldn't cry without a reason." I heard another voice across from me to see it was the yellow ninja. "I assume it's a loss of your family?"

I looked up at him. "How do you know?"

"We all have losses." another voice came and it was the rabbit, as he hopped towards the railing of his cell that was next to mine. "We may have loss families, but they would want us to carry on."

He was still in the shadows. "Come close to the light." I asked him. He than hopped close towards me to see rabbit, as he had his scars around his muzzle. "Don't move."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

I gently touched his cheek, before I went up to his head. He was a bit uncomfortable, but than I recognized who he is. "Captain Holly?"

He shook his head, as a human would know his name. "I'm sorry?"

"Your name... it's Holly. You're from Watership Down, but originated from Sandleford. How did you end up here?" I was certain it was the same rabbit from the miniseries of Watership Down.

The two men looked at each other, with unusual confused faces, before looking back at me. "Okay... I don't know what the hell is goin' on, but I think I'm dreaming that I'm seeing a talking rabbit."

"I'm surprised you haven't seen a rabbit speaking at all, since 'humans' do destroy us." Holly burst. "And who are you most be?"

"I'm John Marston, a former outlaw of the 'Van der Linde Gang'. I changed my life to become a rancher." the cowboy introduced himself.

"An outlaw? Shouldn't you face justice of your crimes?" the ninja questioned.

"I told you I'm changed man."

"And how did you get here?" I asked.

"I don't know, boy. The last thing I was doing was tending the family ranch, as those creatures came out of no where and raided my ranch. I'm sure Abigail would be pissed."

I than looked at the ninja. "What about you? Huh... I already assumed to know your, but why don't you get tell us or basically to the two in the room."

"I'm Hanzo Hasashi. Leader of the reformed Shirai Ryu." the ninja introduced himself. "I also seek revenge against Quan Chi, whose a sorcerer and murdered my clan and family."

"I thought you said your clan was reformed." I spoke.

"It is now, but my vengeance still burns inside, for the man who is responsible." Hanzo spoke.

"Than how did you end up here?" Holly questioned.

"Our clan was attacked by strange black, dark and white creatures. It wasn't until a man in black coat struck me down." After Hanzo answered, we all than turned towards Holly.

"I guess what you heard, I'm Holly. Captain of the _Owsla_ from Sandleford Warren and Watership Down." Holly greeted himself.

"Wait a minute, '_Owsla'_? What the hell is a '_Owsla_'?!" John questioned, as he scratched his head.

"Is it supposing to be an army?" Hanzo guessed.

"Indeed." Holly nodded his head.

"In Lapine, it means strong rabbits that defend a warren." I added. "What was the last thing you remembered?"

"All I remembered that I was in combat. I saved Hyzenthlay's life, but costing my own life. Before _The Black Rabbit _would take me, a 'human' in a black strange cloth with strange creatures that I never seen any _eili_ like them before."

"So you were resurrected? Like I have." Hanzo said.

"How?" Holly looked at me, as he than looked at himself and couldn't believe he was brought back to life.

"After my family and clan were murdered, I battled by a Lin Kuei warrior, and former rival Sub-Zero and eventually being defeated and murdered. I was than resurrected like you have, but not like the similar experience you had. I was restored by Quan Chi, as a undead specter. I used my rage and vengeance upon Sub-Zero, until many years later I was revived back to my human form and informed by Sub-Zero that I was being deceived all this time. And that is how I search for Quan Chi-"

"Hold up there, stranger! You said took vengeance and eventually killing this... 'Sub-Zero' than you were informed by the same person you killed!" John interrupted.

"The other Sub-Zero he's talking about him being informed was the younger brother of the original 'Sub-Zero'." I clarified.

John than scoffed. "This is some weird stuff you're saying, I don't think I would want to be part this!"

"Now it leads to you..." Holly than spoke to me. "... how did you get here and how do you know all of us?"

* * *

I sat up and cleaned my face, as I sighed. "I'm Alex Wayne... and I was kidnapped. Before that I was spending vacation with my family until those 'Heartless' creatures came from the sky and started attacking the people and eventually those black coated individuals went after my family, murdered them, and snatching three of my younger sisters."

"What are 'Heartless'? Are those the creatures we have been seeing?" Holly asked politely.

"Yes. What I heard that they're dark creatures and they go after peoples' hearts. And I'm sure those guys in black coats belonged to Organization XIII, however they control white creatures called 'nobodies'." I answered, as I struggled to figure out what and whom we are up against.

"So creatures that go after peoples' hearts." John spoke.

"The black coated clan called Organization XIII." Hanzo added.

"And other creatures that are controlled by them." Holly added. "How do you all of this and all of us here?"

"Because..." I stopped, as I than was about to go too far that they would ask more questions, which they may get different answers on why we're here and whom we're facing. "... I just know. More importantly I'm needing to escape, I know some folks they know more about those creatures than I do. They may give you clear answers and we'll be to stop those creatures and return home."

The three nodded their heads.

"Now the real question now is... how do we get out of here?" John questioned.

"I don't. We'll have to find a way." I answered.

Than we heard someone was coming towards us. It was Demyx, as he was carrying something with him that may be our meals. "Meal time, folks. It's always best to keep their prisoners happy, as they are fed."

"A young boy? What's he doing with them?" Hanzo questioned in a whisper.

"That's that kid, who was the last person I saw with another fellow, after raiding my family ranch!" John boiled over.

"Calm yourself human!" Holly calmed him down. "I guess it's decided, we'll have to make an improvised escape. I'll make a diversion..."

"Than I'll be able to grab the boy and lightly wound him to get the keys." Hanzo added.

Holly than started reach towards his gate, as Demyx was serving us food.

"Too bad... you guys could be useful to us. But now I guess we'll have to rot you guys in this cell." the boy spoke.

"Perhaps you should know whom you're locking, before you could think that they won't be able to slip out of a cell." I than saw Holly was out of his cell and taunted at Demyx.

"What? Wha-" Demyx puzzled. "How did you get out?"

"I guess you forgot to put in a cage." Holly smirked.

Demyx tried to run over, but quickly subdued by Hazno, as he than slammed Demyx hard on the cell gate, knocking him out. He than snatched the keys from Demyx's coat pocket and unlocked his cell, before unlocking John's and mine.

"Now where do we go?" John asked.

"We'll have to find a way to get an open access to the outside, before we could go anywhere." I suggested.

"If you know the way, lead the way." Holly told me.

* * *

We left the dungeon cells and we eventually gone through endless stairs and nothing came into our paths and doors to other corridors. Later, we managed to find an exit that took us outside and started to run away from the prison fast as possible.

"Wow... this is easy than I thought." John was surprised.

"If it wasn't for you leading the way." Holly commended me.

"But I only led the way out, you and Hanzo did the impossible to free ourselves." I gave him and Hazno credit.

"Yes, but you managed to be calm and took control, after we're free from our cells." Hanzo pointed out.

I nodded. "Yeah... we all worked on this together and nothing could stop us now."

All the sudden a shadowy portal came out of no where to see it was Demyx. The four of us gasped, as we were than caught.

"I knew that I shouldn't secured that key tight or simply not have the key at all." He mumbled.

"You lacked judgement and you failed to catch us when we have the chance." Hanzo insulted.

"Oh no, I wasn't meant to catch you guys right away. I had to see how far you could have gone. Now that you came very clos-"

"Kid, shut up!" John silenced the boy. "How about you let us go now, or you'll be face the four of us against you." He than pulled out his revolver, as Hanzo drawn out his sword, while Holly and I went into our defensive positions.

Demyx thought Hanzo and John have potential until he saw me in combat stance, as was as Holly. He couldn't help, but burst out into laughter. "You two are hilarious! A poor kid doesn't know how to fight and you have a tiny rabbit, whose only size of a puppy would take me on!"

"Don't judge on what I am. Even though there's four of us against you, I'm not that small of a tiny _rowf_. I'm capable of combat and tricks than what you see!" Holly stood up.

"Yeah, and who you calling a kid?! I'm merely nineteen and I'm able to hold myself on my own!" I stood up for myself as well.

"Ohhhh... I guess you guys think you're tough." He than pulled out what it seemed to be a guitar.

"A guitar? Really?" I questioned.

"Ah, ah, aaaahhhhh... I'm pretty sure your rabbit friend says don't judge on what it seems." he rebuttal-ed.

"What sorcery is this?" Hanzo questioned.

"Well I know what it is, alright." John ready his revolvers. "It was the same stunt that he pulled on me back the ranch."

"Ohhhhh... someone is catching on." Demyx nodded. "Perhaps a young boy like me, would be aided by these guys..." All the sudden nobodies that were flexible looking creatures that apparently looked like their mouths have zippers.

"Nobodies!" I exclaimed.

"Now... how do you feel that you four could take us on?" Demyx smirked.

"If the boot fits, kid, I'm ready to draw." John was prepared for combat.

Hanzo started to engulf with flames. "My 'hell-fire' would burn those creatures back to where they came!"

"Well... here goes nothing." I than looked at Holly, as he firmly nodded his head, as we face our combatants.

The nobodies slick their moves, as they're quick to surround us, while Demyx was powering himself up with his abilities. John immediately engaged into combat with him, while Hanzo used his hellfire abilities to burn the Nobodies as well slashing them with his sword, while Holly uses his wits and combat skills. Me... power was growing within that I simply started to attack the nobodies, as I was using combat skills. I than saw one of the creatures was coming towards, in a flash, I dodged the attack in a single bound, that apparently mistakenly attacked another nobody.

"Great wit, human!" Holly complimented me.

"Thanks!" I thanked him, before we resumed combat.

Demyx than summoned watery duplicates of himself that maybe clones.

"Guys, attack the clones, before we could-" In a flash, John shot every single one of them with his revolvers. It was an amazement that he got every single one of them with his revolvers.

"I still got my aim!" John exclaimed.

"Of using your firing stick!" Holly spoke.

We managed to defend ourselves against the nobodies, but more than started to spawn wearing us down. Demyx managed to swipe John off his feet and rolled towards us. Hanzo and Holly got by us and we couldn't be able to fight more.

"There's too many!" I exclaimed.

"Unless anyone else have plans!" Holly offered us to open suggestions. In a flash, he was than swiped and slammed into the ground knocking him out.

"Holly!" I screamed, until I was swiped from my feet and restrained, along with Hanzo and John. Eventually, Holly was managed to recover, for a short time, before being restrained also.

Demyx slowly walked towards me. "Tsk... tsk... tsk... I'm sure you were able to use that fire in you."

"What... what you talking about?!" I was than pushed down by his weapon.

"Oh gee... I wont' tell you. However, it maybe suitable for your kid sisters anyway." Demyx bullied.

"Don't listen to him!" Holly told me.

"Your sisters would be locked away, until they become heartless themselves." Demyx rambled on. "Don't worry though... we'll take good care of them."

The fire lit, as I started to feel the rage inside of me that my powers was forming. Hanzo knew what I was forming my ability. John and Holly became very puzzled. My eyes started glow, as if I was about to go blind or being taken controlled. The buildings and the ground started to shake, as the windows and building began to crack. I than unleashed a strange power that pushed Demyx and knocked him to the ground. The nobodies that restrained Holly, Hanzo, and John free them and went after me. They formed a circle to restrain me, but I managed to break free in a instant, as Demyx summoned his watery clones to defend himself. I send a blue waved at the nobodies and they disappeared. I than unleashed uncontrollable flames and devoured the clones. He than tried to summon geysers, but quickly engulfed with my flames that it spread at the prison and it started to burn, along with other buildings.

Demyx finally started to become very frightened that he dropped his guitar and groveled. I felt in a flash that I teleport towards him and picked him up from the ground. "Come on... what's the sense of violence, huh? I hope we could forget about it and have no harm feelings-"

I tossed him towards a building that started to crumble. I than walked towards him started to punch and kick, until eventually one of his legs broke that I tossed him the side again and crawled towards his guitar. I came into in time to step on his guitar and dissolved into bits.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"Look, I simply took them and I have no idea, where they're going." I than kicked him and stepped back.

"I guess you really don't know... don't you."

"It doesn't mean I couldn't help. Hey, what about we return to our friends and we'll forget about this, if you join us." he shivered.

I than used an ability to slam him down and restrained him, as his arms spread. "Come on... we could let bygones be bygones. Can't we?"

I huffed and puffed, as I than see him in a vision, teasing and picking on my sisters, as our parents were slaughtered. "Come on man... just let me go and I'll- I'll won't say anything."

"I'm afraid you already have your chances to redeem yourself, but you only did is toting lives away. Good lives... I guess it's time for you go back where you belong..." I spoke, as the ground shake and the ground opened up with flames. I than picked up with my abilities and had him over the bottomless pit.

"Please, just let me go!" he than pleaded for his life.

"Really? Are you not going to call your friends and just take the word you promise you would?"

He than saw a hand coming out, as it was a skeleton flaming hand coming out from the abyss. He was very shaking that he looked around, as I hoped he'll change.

"Xemnas, help me!" he shouted.

I than had the hand reached for Demyx and was shut tight, as he screamed and possible burning, as he was covered and muffled. I slammed my hands down, and the skeleton returned to the depths and the ground closed and the flames vanished.

* * *

"Great _Frith_ of _Inle'..._" Holly was too shocked, as he saw what happened.

"Your debt has been paid..." I quoted, as my powers toned down.

"Just like I said to Sub-Zero." Hanzo got up and spoke. "How did you do that? Those were the abilities that I had before, as a specter."

"I don't know... whatever it was. I felt like that I wasn't in control." I answered.

"I don't know about you, but that was one weird stunt you pulled. Eventually taking out my own personal bounty for this kid." John walked up to me.

"That is not even, what _Frith_ or _The Black Rabbit _have done from any stories I have heard." Holly came towards us.

I than started to feel weak that I feel hard to the ground and passed. The three surrounded me, as I was exhausted from my powers.

"We need to leave and find a good place to rest, without us being spotted." Holly suggested, as he leaned towards me, as he could still hear me breathing.

"Alright... I'll guess I have to pick this boy up." John went over and picked me up. "I guess I just have to remember one thing."

"And what's that?" Hanzo questioned.

"It's not to piss that boy off or he'll send the hand again from the depths." John summed.

I wasn't sure where were heading, but I wasn't too sure where, because I was unconscious. However, I do know that Demyx is out of the picture. Now... there're more of those Organization members that my rage continues to burn...


	3. The Mysterious Tower

I woke to see I was back in Monterey Bay at the beach house. I was in my room and the cool air making the room cold, but a great breeze. The door opened to see three of my sisters making a surprising entrance.

"Good morning Alex." the three greeted me.

"Good morning, you girls." I greeted back, as I looked at my phone. "It's 7:20 in the morning. You're up early."

"So are you." Marie spoke.

"Can we watch _Watership Down_ with you, please?" Mae asked.

"Pretty please..." Olivia asked also.

"Alright, just don't crush my legs." I accepted, as I put on Netflix and the four of us watched _Watership Down _on my laptop. They managed to have enough room on my bed, as I could still rest, before our day could start.

"You're the best big brother!" I heard Olivia spoke. "I love you!" She than gave me a warm hug.

"I love you too... Olivia."

* * *

This time... I woke up, as it was only just a flashback and/or a dream. I was resting on a bed. I wasn't sure how I got here, but it was just a wooden bed. The room was small, but it was comfy. However, I still have questions in my head... how did I end up here? Will I be able to find my sisters and free them?

I got out of bed and I was still wearing my clothes back in Monterey Bay. I walked towards the door and went down through the stairs, as perhaps I was in a tower. When I got to another door, I started to hear a conversation behind the door. Lightly opening the door, I saw what it maybe a wizard with a top blue conical hat, with yellow stars. With him I saw two other humans and with three other creatures that I recognized right away.

"I know you're behind the door and you're listening... come right in." I heard an wise voice telling me to enter.

I lightly opened the door and I see faces that I remembered seeing in the _Kingdom Hearts_ video games.

"Someone's finally awake." the dark golden young fellow with spiky spoke, with a cheerful tone.

"Ahyuck! You looked like someone has been through a lot recently." the anthropomorphic dog spoke.

"Greetings to you young man... I'm Master Yen Sid. And I'm sure you may know everyone else in the room." the wizard.

I looked around to see I know exactly who they're, but never met them.

"I'm Sora." the dark golden young fellow greeted.

"Riku." the silver hair young fellow greeted.

"Donald Duck." the anthropomorphic duck greeted.

"I'm Goofy." the anthropomorphic dog

"And I'm King Mickey. We're aware of-"

"Forgive me for interrupting. You all are reasonable, but I want information! Where the hell am I?!" I questioned them.

"Well my angered young man, you're in The Mysterious Tower. You do have the right to know what's been happening to your world... Alex Wayne." Master Yen Sid spoke.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned.

Another door opened up to see John, Hanzo, and Holly coming in and joined the conversation. "Not to mention from your new friends, but we have heard about the recent happenings of your world..." And Yen Sid closed his eyes. "...and your families demise."

My hands began to clinch in rage. Sora and the others expressed empathy, even I noticed Holly hopped towards touched my foot. "We all have suffered losses, sir." Holly expressed.

"Holly?" Sora recognized him right away. "I thought you were gone!"

Holly sighed and closed his eyes. "Not until I was brought back by those hooded coats. _The Black Rabbit_ didn't take me."

"I'm sorry we couldn't be able to help." Sora apologized.

"Don't worry, brother, I'm feeling much better than before. After, breaking free from what we have been held by those black coats."

"They're back?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed in question and shock.

"Perhaps Xehanort is going after different hearts not from our world, but Alex's world." Riku thought.

"And your right..." Yen Sid agreed. "He's and the remains of the Organization collecting hearts from Alex's world for the final push."

"Wait a minute! I thought they should be gone and the Kingdom Hearts is unknown to all of us, but to assume it's sealed away." Sora pointed out.

"Perhaps the Organization members may have found another in the human world, unlike our own we have previously know." Yen Sid pointed out.

"Wait a minute, stranger! You're telling me that this kid's world has some big shape of hearts in the sky?!" John questioned.

"It maybe possible that it links to Earthrealm and the real human world." Hanzo suggested.

"What if it links to other worlds like ours?" Mickey thought.

"Whatever may be, the Kingdom Hearts must be sealed away from the human world, so they won't have any connection with ours." Yen Sid stated.

"My sisters... they've been kidnapped by the Organization members and the four of us escaped from their prison. I need to rescue my sisters and bring them home!" I proposed.

Yen Sid nodded his head firmly. "Yes... your sisters are caught in the crossfire as well during the merge. What we may know they're locked away and they may eventually become heartless."

"How could you that?! My sisters would never be those creatures!" I slammed the table with my fists. "They're too spirited to become one of them and I'll go to my afterlife and face judgement, rather to see them like this!" Everyone panicked from my rage, except Yen Sid.

"You must restrain yourself from your anger, Alex. Great power inside you is what is causing your anger. Which explains about what you have done to one of the members." Yen Sid told me.

"You mean the kid with the guitar looking thing?" John questioned.

"You mean Demyx. We had come across with him before and managed to defeat him." Sora remembered.

"Yeah... but don't take it too lightly, because he did came back."

"What?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy questioned.

"We even had a battle with him and those creatures that Alex briefly explained, but doesn't know the full detail." Hanzo added.

"Did you guys defeat him?" Donald Duck questioned.

"Apparently yes. However, it was Alex who managed to defeat him." Holly answered.

"Indeed, brother. He even used strange works that send that 'Demyx' to the bottom." John praised.

"You have greater powers stored inside you that you have to control." Yen Sid reminded me. "Now... your questions about those creatures you faced." He than used his magic powers and showed us a image of Holly.

"That's me." Holly pointed out.

"Yes... once you were killed, you would have simply passed on. However during the circumstances that you faced with..." Yen Sid informed him, before he changed the image into a heartless, gasping Holly. "If anyone, even Alex, yields darkness inside your heart. You'll probably could have become a heartless."

"I guess that's the reason why I wasn't taken... darkness inside me." Holly said.

Yen Sid nodded. "They always lurk and seek to capture new hearts, exactly what is currently happening to the human world. My advice to each and everyone of you is to never let your guard down... even for you Alex."

He than used his magic to show us another image that I recognized as a Nobody.

"Say, these are those creatures we have just faced with that kid." John recalled. "What are they?"

"In most cases, like the four of you." Yen Sid pointed at me, Hanzo, John, and Holly. "A strong heart and will- either evil or good become heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own."

"Basically the soul that passes on without a heart. Going by it's own." I pointed out.

Yen Sid nodded. "For Nobodies, they don't exit; but may have feelings as they pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived."

"Lost souls that lurk..." Hanzo said.

"Yes... and the creatures that you have encounter are known as Dusks, common forms of Nobodies. With different appearances that may be frightening and/or have strange powers." He than had the Dusks disappear and replaced them with the black hooded coats. "As you may know of these beings, these Nobodies are stronger than the lesser Nobodies and commands them."

The four of us nodded, as we finally know what they're and for myself, I started to remember what those creatures are and the Organization even better. "Despite of you four a potential team, you're going to need extra hand. You four may not be able to travel with Sora, Donald, and Goofy in their ships, but you'll company your team with your own gummi ship." Yen Sid pointed out.

"What- we're going to have our own ship?" I questioned.

"Yes, Alex. You'll have team from different universes, and one of them is currently is being sent to meet you there." Yen Sid answered. "You'll meet someone there by the name of Blake Ryo. He'll be joining you on your quest and he should already be there, waiting for you."

The four of us nodded. "As for you Sora, Donald, and Goofy, you'll be aiding the four on their journeys, while Riku and King Mickey investigate the human world to find any latest happenings."

"Oh wait, you'll think it'll be possible to find someone, if he's still alive." I turned towards Mickey and Riku.

"What's his name?" Riku asked.

"His name Jon and lives at the same city that I live. I just wanted to know if he's safe."

"We'll do our very best to find him." Mickey was determined.

"Now go... be on a look for every danger that you'll face. May your hearts be your guiding key." Yen Sid ordered.

Mickey, Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood straight and bowed, while Hanzo made the similar bow as well. John tipped his hat, while Holly and I simply nodded our heads in acknowledge. Everyone started to leave the room, as I was the last to leave.

"Remember Alex..." Yen Sid stopped for me for a final word. "... control your powers and abilities. If uncontrolled, you'll no longer be yourself."

I simply took his word and nodded, before I left the room and closed the door.

* * *

The four of us followed everyone us to a landing hanger, where there are gummi ships. Riku and Mickey hopped on theirs and took off.

"So these are the ships you guys travel?" I asked Sora.

"Yep, it'll be weird at first, until you get use to it. We'll provide you access to different worlds, since you won't be able to unlock anything though." Sora answered.

"I can't wait." I said with less enthusiasm.

"Hello fellas!" we than saw two chipmunks dashed towards us.

"Chip and Dale!" Sora greeted.

"Glad we have your ship ready Alex! Your's is next to Sora's." Chip spoke to me.

"Whenever you're ready, we'll head off." Sora spoke to me, as Donald and Goofy have already climbed aboard on the gummi ship that they and Sora share. The four of us looked at our ship, as if it was almost like the Normandy from _Mass Effect_. Adventure than awaits for all of us...


	4. Gummi Ship to Zootopia

Author's Note: I would like to thank, as always, Supernova2015 for his original character for this story.

I took a deep breath and let out a relief, as I looked at Sora. "I'm ready..." And so, Sora nodded his head, as my team headed to our ship. When the four of us climbed aboard, we had our cockpit with four seats, our sleeping quarters with beds, and a mess hall. We came into the cockpit and the four of us climbed into our seats. I wasn't sure what to do, but I simply started pressing buttons and eventually it started the engine of the ship.

"Maybe I should have taken flying lessons." I spoke.

_Alex, come in!_ I heard Sora's voice, but it was extremely loud and static that it hurt our ears.

"It's too loud, Sora!" I heard him, as I complained about the volume.

_What about now?_ he than spoke again and this time it was clear and not too loud.

"Perfect." I spoke.

_It looks like you already started the power of the ship. You could see the radar of our gummi ship that is currently taking off._

"Yes, I see it." I spotted his ship on the radar.

_Simply have it auto piloted to follow us, just until you get the use of flying._

"Alright, I can handle flying it's just controlling the ship." I spoke.

"I guess I'm at the wrong time. It's easier to ride horses and trains, but not like this." John pointed out.

"The humans have always been strange, but never seen anything like it." Holly spoke, as we finally took and the ship followed Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's gummi ship.

_Don't worry, those ships will be easy for you all to learn. We'll be able to help you navigate at different worlds we go to and we'll open the routes. It'll be simple._

* * *

We than climbed very high past the atmosphere and we ended up being in space. The view was beautiful, unlike the human's world space there were different universes that we could travel.

_Welcome... to Universe of Kingdom Hearts._

The four of us gazed out of the windows and amazed from seeing the stars and different worlds. I couldn't believe it, as there are so many adventures that we could explore. Hanzo was astonished, although he knows of traveling of himself, but to different realms, not different worlds. John and Holly were amazed, as it was unbelievable that no one would believe them.

"I can't believe it. I'm sure those mad scientists and astronomers would say different, if I even try to tell them about this." John spoke.

"Great _Frith_, I don't think he would make other worlds like this." Holly added.

"However, we can't forget why we're traveling." I than remembered why we're traveling to different worlds.

"Yes... to recruit warriors for our journey and find Alex's sisters, and stop the black coats from destroying Earthrealm." Hanzo agreed.

It took a little traveling through routes, in the middle of this I decided to put on some music. I couldn't believe that I still have my phone with me and the battery hasn't changed. I put on a song and we than started to hear the music play inside the ship.

_She packed my bags last night pre-flight_  
_Zero hour nine AM_  
_And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then_

"Where is the sound coming from?" Holly questioned.

"It's my phone. I could play songs on there and call too. I never thought it Bluetooth with the ship." I answered.

"I see... 'human things'." Holly nodded.

"Hey, I don't know everything, as I'm from the wild west!" John exclaimed.

"Why do you play this, Alex?" Hanzo questioned.

"Because we're in space... it's suiting." I summed up.

_I miss the earth so much I miss my wife_  
_It's lonely out in space_  
_On such a timeless flight_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_'Till touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_'Till touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids_  
_In fact it's cold as hell_  
_And there's no one there to raise them if you did_  
_And all this science I don't understand_  
_It's just my job five days a week_  
_A rocket man, a rocket man_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_'Till touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_'Till touch down brings me round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone_

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_  
__And I think it's gonna be a long long time__

* * *

_Alright guys, we're near..._

We than heard Sora's voice come through the radio after the music was finished.

_Hey... can't you keep that down! We heard it on our ship! _Donald's voice came in and shouting.

_Gawrsh, the song is not bad at all. _Goofy's voice came in.

_What is that?_ Sora asked.

"Elton John's _Rocket Man_. It's a song." I answered.

Donald Duck started to quack. _Just don't over play any of those songs, whenever we go to different worlds._

"Come on, it's not that bad. It'll introduce music." I tried to calm him down.

_We're approaching to Zootopia, hopefully you're prepared Alex. _Sora came through.

I looked at the three, as they nodded my heads, before I looked back at the world we're about to enter ahead. "I'm ready." We than headed towards the world, until in a flash, we went light speed towards the world that we arrived at a new world. Apparently, our ships are docked near towards the water that we managed to keep it hidden.

When I got out of the gummi ship, I was starting to walk for a bit towards Sora's ship, until I realized that I have fur all over me.

"Alex... you're a... you're a wolf!" I heard Holly exclaimed.

I looked behind me to see Holly, John, and Hanzo have changed! Well except Holly of course, but now he's on two legs. However John is morphed as a wolf and Hanzo as a scorpion. "You- you guys are animals and creatures! On two legs!"

"Yeah, so are you partner!" John the wolf was prepared to draw his revolver.

"However, I prefer to be on fours." Holly looked at himself.

"I guess why I'm been called Scorpion." Hanzo looked at himself to see he's on two legs, but has a stinger attached to his back.

"Whatever it is, we just lose ourselves but remain calm." I suggested that the four of us agreed. We than saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy morphed as animals too: Sora as a fox, Donald and Goofy respectively as duck and dog.

"I guess you guys got changed too." Sora said.

"Yeah... but this isn't normal, is it?" I asked.

"It is. It's how we blend in with magic." Donald pointed.

"Magic?" I questioned. "I don't feel any different, but furry."

Everyone started to laugh. "It's alright, you guys will be able to get use to it." Sora assured us.

I nodded, as I looked at the city behind us. "This is supposed to be Zootopia."

"I suppose it is." Goofy answered.

I couldn't believe that we're in a Disney universe of Zootopia. "This has to be a dream... I got to be dreaming..."

"This isn't a dream, Alex." Donald pointed out.

"This isn't close to being back at Beecher's Hope." John saw buildings that he has never seen before.

Minutes after we arrived to the universe of Zootopia, we started to walk around the metropolis, as we're in New York City. Completely lost, we have no direction or a map that could guide us too, instead we just walked around as if we're sight-seeing. As well seeing other animals, who are anthropomorphic, walking on two legs and talking like humans.

_It's just like the movie_. I said to myself, as I was stunned into amazement. "This must be the place."

"Now, we just have to find Blake Ryo. We're told he'll meet us over at the Savannah Central." Sora spoke.

"We've been walking for a minutes now and we haven't seen him yet." Donald complained.

"Perhaps, it's better to see if anyone could help us find a way to Savannah Central." Goofy suggested.

"Or simply, we could hail for a cab." I simply put it.

"Ride on a _hrududu_?" Holly questioned.

"For your terms, yes."

John was even more lost, as he never seen faster cars like this, except trains, horses, boats, and trams. I started to seek for a cab, as I was shouting and trying to hail for a cab. We eventually hailed a van cab that all of us could be able to fit in. The driver was a zebra, as he was listening to music on the radio.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Savannah Central please." I asked he could take us there.

He than looked at me and everyone else, as Sora, Donald, and Goofy waved with a smile, even having a strange stare at Hanzo as a scorpion was in the car. The zebra than looked ahead and started to drive us to Savannah Central.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious portal opened up at the town square, getting the attention of every citizen. Out of it stepped... a black bunny, dressed in a police uniform. The portal closed behind him. The bunny inspected himself.

"I'm... a bunny. Is this world special?" the bunny said, as he noticed some animals looking at him with concern. "I better go look for the guy that Yen Sid described as Alex Wayne." He than dashed off to search for Alex Wayne.


	5. Blake Ryo

Author's Note: I would like to thank Supernova2015 for his ideas for this chapter.

After riding the cab and minutes later, we finally arrived at the Savannah Central. We managed to pay for the cab driver, as we got out of the vehicle, before he drove off quickly.

"We're here at last." I said, as we're walking into the Central. When we arrived inside, there were many animals walking past us, as they're trying to rush to the next destination or catching the trains.

"It was smart to hail a cab." Goofy stated.

"I don't think so. That cab driver looked like we were gonna to rob him or something." John was concerned.

"Not likely, we may don't know an inch of this place, but we blended in alright." Holly said.

"Easy for you to say." Sora moped. "You, Donald and Goofy blended in well."

"Gawsh Sora, we all do." Goofy stated.

"Oddly as it may seem to you guys, their top Pop song is more repetitive, than any other songs I heard." I said, as the driver's radio kept playing the same song, over and over.

"Now we just have to wait for Blake to show and we'll start searching for your sisters." Sora reminded us.

"Even if the Organization could be here or those creatures." I added.

They knew what I meant, however we have to remain vigilante. We than heard screams from animals leaving the station, as they ran for their lives.

"The Heartless?" I questioned.

Sora summoned his keyblade, as Donald and Goofy did the same for their weapons: a magic wand and a shield respectively. Just then, various monsters appeared out of nowhere, that they're not even the heartless or nobodies.

"What the...?" I became surprised by those creatures. The creatures pointed their rifles at us. John was ready to draw his revolver.

"What are those creatures, we never seen them before." Sora spoke. "Donald? Goofy?"

Donald and Goofy shook their heads, as a "no".

"Alex?" Sora than turned towards me.

"Not that I've seen."

Before those creatures could pull the trigger, we than saw a blast at them that knocked them from their feet and came out of nowhere. Out comes a warrior that it appeared to be a Power Ranger. A Power Ranger, it can't be! He managed to give those monsters a good beating, until those creatures disappeared.

"Wow!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy were amazed of the ranger's abilities.

The Red Power Ranger turned back towards us, mostly me. "You must be Alex Wayne, right?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're Blake Ryo." I assumed.

He chuckled. "Not sure how you figured that one out, but that I am."

"And you're a Power Ranger?"

"A Power Ranger?" John asked.

"It's kind of a long story. Power Down!" Blake de-morphed back into a black bunny form with a police uniform.

"And a fellow rabbit?" Holly questioned in surprised.

"Preferred bunny, but yes."

"Are you from here? You seemed to be someone from the beyond future than us?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, you guys. Everything will be explained within time." Blake stated, just then police sirens can be heard on the horizon. "It seems like someone has called the police. Let's all remain calm and see how it turns out."

* * *

"Probably the driver, he had looked at us suspicious." John mentioned.

"It's obvious because we're from a different universes and realms." Hanzo added.

"Maybe they know our prescience and they could help us, if they're the authorities." Sora suspect.

Turned out, we were all right on this, as police cars showed up. "Okay, you guys, the police does not want any trouble. We simply obey them, and nothing bad will happen." Blake instructed us.

"How can you stay calm like this, Blake? Are you aware at all that we are about to be arrested." Donald doubted.

"I told you, I will explain when the time is right." Blake promised, as I noticed the ZPD on the police cars and a also on a SWAT van.

"The ZPD." I said.

"Who?!" John questioned me.

"Zootopia Police Department." Blake answered.

"Yep, let's just hope there's warrant for our arrest if we did happen to be in a crossfire." I worried.

"Just go follow what I just instructed." Blake repeated what he said before.

"Don't move! We're the ZPD and you're all under arrest! an officer by the name of McHorn, a rhinoceros officer.

"For what?!" John questioned.

"My guess is that we are under arrest for disturbing peace, am I right?" Blake guessed.

Officer McHorn turned out surprised, as Blake guessed the reason of our arrest. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say... I'm a cop where I come from. It's kind of a long story, but we are willing to go with you, if that's what you want." Blake answered with reason and willing to corporate.

"Agreed." the rest of us decided to agree from their words.

"Very well, we'll just have you detained and we'll have you escorted to the Zootopia Police Department." Officer McHorn told us, as we're being taken to their vehicles.

"You're not putting us in cuffs?" I questioned him, as if he forgotten about our reason of our arrest.

"Let's say according your bunny friend, it's a long story. We have questions that our chief wanted you to answer." he answered, as I got into the SWAT van.

"We're willing to answer any questions." Blake assured the officer, as he got in with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"So I suppose you don't have a warrant for our arrest regardless, even if we're not wanted." John taunted, while the rest of us got into the van.

"Better watch your attitude, sir!" Officer McHorn stopped John from him being smart. Luckily, he wasn't charged for harassing an officer. He was shoved into the van, before the officer closed the van. Seconds later, the van started up and we're being driven to their police department.

"Just great, I never have an arrest ever. It would mark down for my permanent record." I said, as if it can't get any worse.

"Don't worry, Alex. It's gonna be fine." Blake assured me, before turning towards John. "And John... McHorn's right. Watch that attitude of yours."

"Listen kid, you may not want to temper me, as well. I'm always ready to draw... only if we're not cuffed." John talked back, before Blake shook his head for disapproval.

We than remained silent, as we're having our ride to the ZPD. "Once we are there, we will have you interrogated by someone of your kind." Officer McHorn briefly stated to Blake.

"Thanks for the heads up, Officer." Blake thanked him.

"What ab-"

"Don't push your luck, Alex. Just wait and see what's gonna happen." Blake assured me once again with a pat on my shoulder with a shake. I decided to trust him and try not to worry for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Minutes later, the van went to a complete stop. McHorn exited out of the van to the back, before unlocking and opening the doors. After exiting the SWAT van, we're being escorted to the building to see dozens of anthropomorphic animals dressed as officers.

"Wow, I just hope someone of your kind is someone that we won't have trouble with." I said to Blake.

"You'll see, soon enough." he stated.

"Never seen like this back at home." I looked around, while we're being escorted.

"I wouldn't imagine if the sheriff and deputies would be like those creatures, back in West Elizabeth." John spoke.

Finally, we're being taken to the interrogation room, where there are five chairs: four for us and one for possibly the chief. "Now you folks stay here, Chief Bogo will be with you shortly." Officer McHorn instructed us to wait, as he's leaving the room. As five minutes past, there was absolute silence and continued to wait for the chief.

"You think it would be possibly regarding to the happenings of Alex's world." Hanzo wondered.

"Will if we're being bailed out, I'll probably be put in the grinding hole. If not my parents, because they're gone, my bosses at work will." I said.

"Relax, you guys. Everything will turn out just fine." Blake tried to calm us.

"If you don't know Blake, I been through enough hardships of my life already, that traveling this universe would involve anything of saving the world in a 'gummi' ship." I putted out.

"That's because you did not have to put with Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eaters, Loogies, and X-Borgs, like I did." he exclaimed.

"From Kingdom Hearts Universe and Power Rangers universe?" I questioned.

"I guess all alternate universe are mangling, even with Earthrealm. Blake, do you know a group called Organization XIII?" Hanzo suggested a possible theory and started to ask Blake some questions of her own.

"Well... King Micky told me a lot about other worlds especially the Organization, but I thought they're gone." Blake answered.

"Let's just say that they're planning some sort scheme of taking over my world that includes capturing people's hearts." I told Blake what is happening to my home.

"It even happened to our world as well, endangering our warren." Holly stated.

"As well back in the Wild West." John added.

"I guess t-" Before he could say another word, the door opened, showing three animals in the doorway. A bunny, a fox, and a cape buffalo. "You must be Chief Bogo, am I right?"

"Correct." the chief confirmed.

"You know him?" I asked Blake.

"Hello? I just got here, Alex, so no."

"I know, it seems very common for officers to know each other if they were briefed-" In a blank of an eye, I was side tracked to see Nicholas Phobias Wilde and Judy Hopps standing next to the chief. "Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps?"

John, Hanzo, and Holly looked at me puzzled. "You know them?"

"Not in real life in our time, however I do recall knowing them from the movie." I whispered.

All the sudden, everyone else stared at me. "Sorry?" Chief Bogo questioned me.

"Never mind them, Chief. I suggest we get this interrogation over with." Blake intended to go on with the questions that the Chief Bogo wanted to ask.

"I'm sorry, we're willing to copperate just like Blake said, we're willing." Sora reaffirms our cooperation.

"Hi, I'm... Alex Wayne and it's a honor to meet you both-" From my over excitement that the officers went into their defense while Blake seated me back to my chair. Even John and Hanzo were bit of alarmed that they were ready to shield me, but Blake did it in time.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just greeted officers like that!" Blake exclaimed.

"Enough talking!" Chief Bogo shouted that all of us got his attention. "Now... I believe you all understand why you're all here.

"Well sir, it may seemed to be that we're total strangers, as you folks just dress up as officers. If you're impersonating as a sheriff and/or debuty is higher offense than just impersonating as police officer." John joked.

"Shut your mouth with that attitude son! Unless you're willing to spend some time behind bars?" Chief Bogo slammed the table over John's smart aleck behavior.

"No sir." he answered.

"Don't mind him sir." Goofy spoke up. "He just has the personality of him, as a cowboy."

Chief Bogo sighed and grew impatient. "Now, if we don't mind we could get to our questions I would like to ask the four of you... who are you?"

The eight of us looked at each other clueless, until Sora answered. "I'm Sora. Those are my friends: Donald, Goofy, John, Hanzo, Holly, and of course you may know Alex by now."

"As for me, sir... my name is Blake Ryo." the Bunny Officer greeted.

"Hold on there." Blake turned to the another bunny. "Did you say 'Blake Ryo'?"

"Sure thing, ma'am. Why are you asking?" he asked.

"Because I knew a Blake Ryo back when I was 10."

'That's odd. Because I helped out a b-, wait a minute." Blake got down from his chair, walked over to the bunny, whereas the two looked at each other in the eyes, as he recognized the officer. "You seem familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't know. Have we?" Blake thought long and hard, until... he became completely shocked. "Judy? Is that really you?"

"Blake!" Judy finally recognized him and the two started to hug each other for their reunion.

"I guess I'm right, you do seemed to know Hopps without doubt, by now." I felt heartfelt from them having a reunion, as if they haven't seen each other for a long time.

Chief Bogo cleared his throat, whereas Blake and Judy broke their hug. "Since you probably know Mr. Ryo here, Hopps, you and Wilde won't have any trouble with interrogating him."

"Not at all, sir." Judy acknowledged.

"No, sir." Nick Wilde acknowledged also.

"So, where did you come?" Chief Bogo turned over towards the four of us, as Blake sat back down.

"I'm from the United States and we just came here by-" I answered. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hushed me.

"Order!" They hushed me.

"Oh sorry." I apologized to them.

"Hold on a second there. You guys just said United States, right? As in the United States of America?" Blake questioned us.

"United States of America?" Chief Bogo questioned also and even Nick had the same reaction.

"I remember. I once ended up there when I was just about 10 years old. My parents were worried sick." Judy explained to the chief.

"We are telling you the truth, sir. As crazy as it sounds, their home, as much as mine, are on another world entirely." Blake added.

"Really, Carrots?" Nick questioned as if he doesn't remember.

"I told you about it. Remember I spoke with you about Blake and how we met." Judy remained Nick.

"Now wait just a minute, you're telling me you ended up living in the United States? How's that possible, you were only just in the movie." I couldn't believe it.

"What movie?" Judy asked.

"_Zootopia_. The movie is called _Zootopia_ and it was released in 2016. Judy wanted to be a police officer and she did. She than moved to Zootopia to continue with her goals until a mystery case of animals missing and eventually meeting, you Nick."

"A movie about us?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you were like a con artist! You hustle to make a living everybody else does until Judy threatens to arrest you for selling popsicles without vendor license only to let you go to help her solve the case. Than in the end the movie the case was solved and you become an police force and working along side with Judy." John, Hanzo, and Holly tilted their heads in confusion, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy shook their heads. Although, Nick was surprised that I recalled about his past of selling popsicles illegally. Judy couldn't help, but chuckled.

"Really? I do recall that your world has a little something called Disney." Blake was puzzled.

"You never seen a Disney film?" I shockingly asked.

"Let's just say... in my world, that thing you call Disney... never happened."

I gasped. "WHAT?! How could there not be a single Disney film?! Well to be little honest, most of the princess Disney movies nowadays out of touch over cheesiest songs they sang."

"What's your world like Blake?" Sora asked.

"Well... it is as simple as you can imagine. True, we don't have this thing you call Disney, but the kids in my world are just as happy as they are in your world." Blake answered, before turning back to Chief Bogo. "But that is beside the point. We are here to be interrogated by this here Chief Bogo and that's that. So, Chief, where were we?

"Thank, I needed to ask you about a group of individuals like yourself have been causing problems with our city." he thanked, before turning to us.

"What kind of problems?" Sora asked.

"For example, Dawn Bellwether was broken free from her prison by unknown assailants that appeared to be dark creatures that we never seen." Chief Bogo answered, about a former mayor who was arrested for corruption and was broke free from prison.

"You mean Heartless, they're dark creatures that goes after people's hearts." Sora said, before he was given a stare from Holly. "... and animal's hearts also."

"Do you remember of seeing or hearing anybody wearing black hoods?" I asked.

"No, not that we've seen." Chief Bogo answered.

"They belonged to a organization that are causing harm to your city." Sora answered.

"Chief, Wilde and I request permission to bring Mr. Ryo to another room to interrogate him. It seems as if you are busy with those three." Judy asked.

Chief Bogo nodded and accepted. "Make sure to get as much information out of Mr. Ryo as possible."

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde both saluted. "Yes, sir."

Blake hopped down from the chair and followed Judy and Nick outside. "Good luck, you guys. See you soon." The three excuse themselves, as they exited the room

"If you don't mind to wait, we have photos that could possibly help our leads. Chief Bogo stood up and left the room to grab some photos that he may ask us more questions for our leads.

* * *

As we waited for Chief Bogo's return, Blake, Judy, and Nick returned back into the room, as Blake sat back on his seat. We continued to wait and it was already by now past five minutes, since he left.

"So... now what?" I asked.

"Now... we'll wait." Sora stated and turned towards Judy and Nick. "Do you think its possible for you two join us?"

"Why's that?" Judy asked.

"We need every help we could get, for Alex that is." he answered.

"Me?" I questioned.

"You'll have your team to travel and we'll be able contact you for guidance. Besides, you'll have a team to travel with you in a squad."

"Very well." I nodded for agreement.

"Where did the chief go?" Nick asked us.

"Possibly grabbing some evidence that involved with us answering more of his questions." Goofy answered.

I sighed for the wait. "Well I guess he may never here this song." I took out my phone and started playing a song.

"What is that?" Holly asked.

"_The Water Buffalo Song_". I answered with a Larry the Cucumber impersonation.

_Everybody's got a water buffalo, yours is fast but mine is slow_

_Oh where'd we get them? I don't know, but everybody's got a water Buffalo-ooooooooo_

Chief Bogo came back with the photos in a envelope and noticed the song was playing off from my phone. John stared at me, with little embarrassment and stern looks, Hanzo with a sigh and shaking his head. While Blake shaking his head, Judy and Nick, as well Holly clueless of the song being played. Chief Bogo hurried over to the table, and turned it off the music.

"Okaaaayyyy..."

Chief Bogo: sternly glared at me. "You finished?"

"Are you really a Water Buffalo?"

"Please, enough." Hanzo stated.

"He has a point, you know. Trust me, it is best not to anger this here Chief." Blake disciplined me.

"At least someone here cares." Chief Bogo sighed and nodded his head, as if he was never liked. "Anyway..." Chief Bogo placed the envelope onto the table. "It maybe possible if you know these photos."

We unsealed the envelope to see the photos of Nobodies with a Organization member at what appears to be in a prison. It was until, a security photo shows Dawn Bellwether leaving her cell, with an Organization member.

"There is trouble in here." Sora pointed out.

"Excuse me Chief, do you also happened to know about my sisters? If they're taken here?" I asked Chief Bogo. He than turned towards me, as I waited for his answer.


	6. Investigation

Author's Note: I would like to thank Supernova2015 for his ideas for this chapter, as well to Gotham317.

"Who are they?" Chief Bogo asked me.

"My twin sisters and my youngest sister. They were kidnapped you see, I was wondering if they were taken here, by the Organization that we shared with you about them." I answered.

The trio looked at each other with shrugged shoulders. "I'm afraid not, we only encountered those creatures and the black coat figure."

I sighed in disappoint, as I was hoping to wonder if my sisters were brought here. Holly patted me in the back.

"Regarding to let you know about a little history about, Dawn Bellwether; she was an assistant mayor for Mayor Lionheart, before we found out she was the mastermind behind this night howler crisis." Judy answered.

"Night Howlers?" Blake asked.

"I'll tell you about it when we are alone, Blake." Judy assured him.

"Thanks. And speaking of enemies... why not ask some of your sheep prisoners about this? Maybe they have some intel on that Bellwether lady." Blake continued.

"How would you know about such stuff?" Nick asked.

Blake hands his NYPD police badge to Chief Bogo. "Let's just say... where I come from... I'm a cop just you. NYPD, New York Police Department. You'll notice that my badge looks different from your own."

"You're from the NYPD?! You must be from New York, were you?" The questions made Blake sternly looked at me, as I shrugged my shoulders. Chief Bogo inspected the badge, while looking at everyone in the room, as he doesn't trust us.

"I will keep an eye on them, Chief." Blake promised.

Chief Bogo than sighed and decided to believe us. "Well, if you're an officer, you have my trust, along with my team." He than turned towards me and the rest of us. "As for the rest of you, we'll let you folks have the case. Find out from all of you what those 'Heartlesses' and 'Nobodies'. Don't disappoint me. You're free to go!"

"Yeah, we'll make sure they won't cause too much trouble, unless I take part of it." Nick smiled, as we got up from our chairs.

"Just shut your mouth Wilde and get going!" Chief Bogo exclaimed.

Nick smirked, as Judy chuckled Judy, after we dashed out of the room. "The same Nick I know."

"Man, that was close. I never thought we'll be out of there." I was relieved.

"Now, we have to ask some questions with those sheeps to get an answer at least one of them." Lucy stated.

"If you guys don't mind, I'll stay behind with Blake. We have some catch up to do." Judy said.

"That's alright. We'll meet you back at the Savannah Central." I said, as Nick started the vehicle and he will be taking us to their correctional facility that is away from Zootopia. I looked back to see the two hug. "Wow... they seemed they haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Very long time, if you ask me." Nick said before he continued to drive to the correctional facility.

* * *

It was about an hour later, Blake and Judy were walking along the streets of Savannah Central, Judy and Blake talking about life.

"I still can't believe it, Judy. You, a police officer. Just like you always dreamed of." Blake was amazed that she's an police officer.

"I just kept trying without giving up." Judy smiled.

"And you never gave u-" Just then, they heard screaming and hurried to see animals fleeing for their lives. They both saw dark shadow like creatures. "Heartless!"

He than unleashed his keyblade and the two started their battle with the heartless. With their teamwork, they managed to diminish the heartless. However, by the time they finished another group of heartless, there were three heartless left. Unexpectedly, before he could do another attack, a police truck rammed the heartless.

Coming out of the vehicle was Nick, Sora, Donald, Goofy, myself and my team. "Did we hit something?" Nick questioned and checked the car's thumper.

"You did and thank you." Blake thanked Nick, as he put away his keyblade with magic some sort, as it disappeared.

"We just had to deal with heartless." Judy added.

"Oh, I guess you guys have it under control I guess." Sora figured.

"I wonder if there's so much more to this Bellwether and her collaboration with the Organization." Goofy wondered.

"Perhaps, however we need to proceed with caution now that they're starting to appear more in this city." Hanzo pointed out.

"Ind-" Just Blake could answer, we saw robot-like monsters appearing out of nowhere. Blake knew the creatures, alike to the same creatures we saw earlier.

"X-Borgs! Leave this to me." Blake stood in front of us and took out his morpher. "It's Morphin' Time!"

We watched as Blake morphs back into the same red Power Ranger he was and started to combat with X-Borgs. As we watched him battling the X-Borgs, I continued to think what kind of Power Ranger he is. "The red Power Ranger outfit is familiar, I wonder what kind it was from."

During the fight, multiple X-Borgs continue to build up like an army. "Multiply!" Blake exclaimed, as he unleashed a special ability. Suddenly, four more rangers merged from Blake's body, forming blue, yellow, green, and pink rangers.

"What the...?" I was puzzled to see different Blakes in clones.

"Super Megaforce Red!" Blake exclaimed.

"Super Megaforce Blue!" Blake Clone 1 exclaimed.

"Super Megaforce Yellow!" Blake Clone 2 exclaimed.

"Super Megaforce Green!" Blake Clone 3 exclaimed.

"Super Megaforce Pink!" Blake Clone 4 exclaimed.

"For true defenders... ...never surrender!" Blake stated, before the Clones stated with him, as some sort of motto. They unleashed their might and their special weapon defeated the X-Borgs. After defeating the X-Borgs, everyone, including myself were awestruck-en, from Blake's fighting style and special abilities.

"How did yo- how did you do that?!" I asked.

"Yeah, like what did you do?" Sora asked also.

"It's simply. Our master here used a little magic to make us possible." Blake Clone 1 answered our questions.

"Sweet, huh? A one-man Ranger Team. Top that." Blake spoke, as he deactivated his ability, as the clones merged together with Blake and returned back to his original ranger form.

"Hey, what's the big idea! If you're a keyblade wielder, how did you get those abilities!" Donald exclaimed, as he crossed his arms.

"Call me crazy if I ask, which Power Ranger team you represent if you're part NYPD? Is it there any secret squad for the NYPD?" I than questioned.

Blake chuckled from my constant questions, at the same time I knew that he would be annoyed from my constant questioning. "My current state is the Power Rangers Megaforce. However, I'm currently in a 2.0 kind of mode called Super Mega Mode, a mode even stronger than another mode of the Megaforce Rangers called Ultra Mode."

"Basically, first Megaforce, then Ultra Mode, and then Super Mega Mode." I said.

"Correct. Say... have you guys seen any mysterious figures around here somewhere?" Blake answered, before asking us.

"What kind of mysterious figures?" Holly asked.

"Not from the sheep we interrogated regarding Bellwether, mentioned about strange figures. What are they? Nick asked.

Blake than take out an object that has a Power Ranger figure and has a key shape on the end of it. "It's called a Ranger Key."

"Cool! You're searching for all of them?" I asked.

"Never seen anything like." Sora said, as he, Donald and Goofy gazed at it.

"Do you think some of them are scattered in different universes?" I asked another question for a possibility that a ranger key would be at another universe or lost in the past.

"I guess." Blake shrugged as a possibility.

"Hold on." John searched inside his satchel, and then took out... a Ranger Key.

"You have one of those figures with you the whole time?" Blake questioned him.

"I remember seeing one of those things while I was riding out with Arthur and Dutch." John answered recalled seeing the Ranger Key during a horse ride.

"Than what if one of those 'Ranger Keys' could possibly be anywhere." Judy thought.

"Maybe." I said.

"I guess I must've overlooked some of them while traveling the Universe." Blake stated.

"How do you even get around?" Donald questioned. "You probably have a 'gummi' ship nearby."

"There's a little something called the Lanes Between. Those paths are usually forbidden, and are usable by those worth trusting." Blake answered.

"How about you join us, it'll probably save time and trouble." I offered him to join us.

"Sure thing. Power Down!" whereas Blake demorphed again. "But first, we got a case to crack. Isn't that right, Officer Hopps?"

"Indeed, if I know that sheep like before, I know one of the enemies that she made was Lionheart." Judy answered.

"Who is he?" Goofy asked.

"He is the mayor of Zootopia, or should I say that he was before he was arrested." Judy answered and remembered that he's no longer the mayor.

"Arrested? Why?" Blake asked.

"Well... it all started with 14 missing mammal cases, all predators, from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter." Judy answered.

"You have piqued my interest, Judy. Proceed."

We all got inside the police truck. Surprisingly, when everyone got in, everyone fit inside the car at ease without being tight and squished. After starting up the car and heading our way back to the correctional facility, Judy changed from the police station to a music channel and it started playing a song. Judy was jamming it, even Blake was enjoying the song, while Nick just rocked his head lightly with the song by a female singer. I looked at the three, as I peeked my head to the front seats.

"What song is that?" I asked.

Judy shocked in a gasp. "You never heard of Gazelle and her hit _Try Everything_?"

"All I'm hearing is Shakira." I said.

"Who is she?" Nick asked, while he and Judy were confused.

"The pop singer singing this song right now." I answered.

"No wonder why young humans would try to listen that kind of thing from their small things they hold onto." Holly recalled about a human listening to music, as he, Hanzo, John, Judy and Nick looked at each other clueless.

"Oh, you mean an IPod or simply from a phone." I presumed. "Besides, I may have something better and is real music." I said while shaking my head, as I pulled out my phone and linked the song into the radio and played a different. I started to jam the song and lip sync. Judy, Nick, and even Blake didn't even know the song.

"Now that's music." John smiled, although it was still ahead of him, but as he listened to the music it was fitting to his Wild West routes.

"Who is singing this song?" Blake asked.

"George Strait and the song is called _Amarillo By Morning_." I answered.

"That's music?" Judy asked.

"Do you have any other songs like Adele, Kenny Loggins, or even Taylor Dayne?" Blake asked.

I turned my head to him and gave him a stern look. "Really? Those will be the artists that will be playing at my store's radio that I work and our DJs, or should I say non DJs, don't know music." She than leaned back to her seat and remained quiet. "Besides, I try to be universal on music, but I'm mostly one genre. What about you three?"

"I really don't care what kind." Nick answered.

"I prefer any." Blake said.

"Really?" I answered.

"Yep." He answered, as he changed, just as soon the song was finished, the station to another and played Queen. Everyone in the car started felt suited with the song, as the song started it's first lyrics, while Blake, Judy, and Nick, started singing. While John and Holly raised their eyebrows, while Hanzo was silently still.

_Is this the real life?_  
_Is this just fantasy?_  
_Caught in a landslide_  
_No escape from reality_  
_Open your eyes_  
_Look up to the skies and see_  
_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_  
_Because I'm easy come, easy go_  
_A little high, little low_  
_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

"Bohemian Rhapsody... just like the movie." I smiled and joined in singing, while heading our way to speak with Lionheart.

_Mama, just killed a man_  
_Put a gun against his head_  
_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_  
_Mama, life had just begun_  
_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_  
_Mama, ooo_  
_Didn't mean to make you cry_  
_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_  
_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come_  
_Sends shivers down my spine_  
_Body's aching all the time_  
_Goodbye everybody I've got to go_  
_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_  
_Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)_  
_I don't want to die_  
_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_  
_Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango_  
_Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me_  
_Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
_Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
_Gallileo Figaro - magnifico_

_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_  
_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_  
_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_  
_Easy come easy go will you let me go_  
_Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go_  
_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go_  
_Bismillah! We will not let you go let me go_  
_Will not let you go let me go (never)_  
_Never let you go let me go_  
_Never let me go ooo_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_  
_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_  
_For me_  
_For me_

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_  
_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_  
_Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_  
_Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here_

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
_Nothing really matters_  
_Anyone can see_  
_Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me_

_Anyway the wind blows_

Just then, Blake, wearing a grin, switches to... _Give Up The Funk (Tear The Roof Off The Sucker)_.

"_Tear the roof off, we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker Tear the roof off the sucker_" Blake sang in a low voice with everyone staring at him.

I chuckled, as he sang. "I thought I wasn't going to hear that song for long."

"You heard of it?" he asked.

"From an Honda van commercial back in 2007." I answered.

"I simply heard it in a movie that I watched while visiting your world last week. _The Purge: Election Year_, I think it was called." Blake recalled.

"There's still movies in the future? There's so much movies they prefer Blu-Ray or digital that I can't stand. Instead resolution of it looks nice." I was amazed that movies were still being made in the future and passed films released.

Blake looked at me with a serious look. "Okay... just for the record... I am NOT from the future. My world just happens to be represent yours, with a few slight changes."

"Than it's present I suppose. I mean I not trying to finally vision it with flying cars and such. That seems unlikely." I meant to say.

"Indeed. It just like when I met Peter Parker and Miles Morales in their worlds." Blake stated.

"Wow, you spoke to everyone as it looks like."

"Well... the one time I traveled to this world that seemed to be in the past called the Highlands and I met this rebellious teenager named Merida. It was nuts, I tell ya." Blake recalled one of his adventures of traveling to the past.

"Really? Wow..."

* * *

"We're just about there." Judy informed us, as we're just about close to the facility.

"Well, let's see what this Lionheart knows, maybe he could give us some clues." I said.

Just as soon we arrived at a prison, we stopped at the checkpoint and Judy told the guards we're needing to speak with Lionheart. The guards let us be able to give access to the prison once more. The first time when Nick took us, the guards give us looks at me, Lucy, and Logan. Nick told him that we're visitors and worked with him, before the guard before let us proceed. However, when we got out of the cruiser, the prison was on high alert. The correctional facility informed Judy and Nick that there was an escape or a raid at the prison. We're being escorted to the cell block of Lionheart, as we arrived there no one is there except it was being breached.

"He's gone?!" Judy gasped.

"I know the last time he was there is when we came to talk with the sheep. Nothing happened by than." Nick recalled.

"Possibly that he was taken during the escape riot." Goofy guessed.

John looked around the cell and inspected the rumble. "Will you look at that! Dynamites were probably used as the old fashion of escaping to blow up walls."

"Great! That means Lionheart was taken from this world." Blake upset of Lionheart's disappearance.

"Not directly." I said.

"Sorry?"

"Perhaps he could still be here, but taken somewhere." Sora tried to explain to Blake.

"You mean we have to search the whole city to find him?" Judy asked.

"Apparently so, if we're going to find Bellwether and stop her schemes. Everything would be back to normal." Goofy stated.

"Say... we had three rabbits here. Where's Holly?" John questioned.

We looked behind us to see Holly was gone. "He was just right behind us." I remembered.

Hanzo gasped, as he looked outside from the cell. "Look out!" he pulled out his sword and saved Nick and Judy from syringes that broke into bits.

All of us came under surprised to see what Hanzo stopped that could have hit either one of them or both. Nick and Judy recognized the liquid substance right away.

"Night Howlers." they both said.

"Aren't they supposed to be bit of darker color than blue?" Blake wondered, as he saw the liquid color was different from being blue and bit purple mix, however with some dark aroma scent.

Donald inspected the aroma and he recognized it, as dark magic. "Something that the Organization would have done."

"That's impossible! Night Howlers normally effect on predators... no offense Nick." she spoke, as she apologized to Nick.

"None taken, Carrots." he smirked.

"Perhaps the Organization is using the darkness to make those 'Night Howlers' more effective to turn any animal to into a savage heartless." Sora stated.

"You mean Holly woul-" I questioned.

Sora nodded his head. "He may become one of them."

"Than we need to find him and track down those 'Night Howlers' and put a stop to them!" I exclaimed.

"Right, you're Alex!" Blake agrees, as everyone else did as well. We than left the cell and started to head our way back to the city to find the culprits, as well hoping to find Holly in one piece, as well as my sisters. I might even began to worry if they did show up here and they were infected by those Night Howlers.


End file.
